creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Upgrades
Mark was just using his new iPhone 5 like any other teenager these days. Texting, calling, sending pics, yada yada yada. As he was walking down the street, he received a notification. He opened up his phone and it said: "You need an upgrade! This is mandatory!" "Hmph." He brushed it off. Just as he shoved his phone back into his pocket, a hobo in the alleyway next to him started uttering, "They're coming for ya, man! They're gonna upgrade us, man. THEY'RE COMIN' FOR ALL OF US!" Creeped out by this, Mark walked away. He went home to watch some videos on YouTube. When he turned on his computer, a pop-up came up. Bearing the same message from his phone. "You need an upgrade! This is mandatory!" He tried to close the pop-up but it kept reappearing. Soon, the pop-up started filling the screen with more pop-ups, bearing the exact same message. Frustrated with this, he turned off his computer and went to bed since it was late at night. 2:00 A.M. He was resting sound asleep. There was an intense silence all around the apartment complex. But his sleep was disturbed by soft metallic footsteps. He tossed and turned in his sleep, trying to block out the noise. The footsteps were getting louder and louder, as if it was coming closer. He woke up yelling "WOULD YOU MIN-" but his words were cut off by a cold metal hand choking him and pressing him against the wall. An unemotional robotic voice uttered "YOU WILL BE SILENCED" and Mark was knocked out. He woke up in a cage in a silver-walled place. He heard metal clanking and drilling and screams of humans. His vision was blurry but he came to his senses and saw a metallic humanoid figure approaching him. Handlebars on its head, black cold eyes, metal body, glowing light where the heart should be, wires on metal arms and legs. "YOU WILL BE UPGRADED. IF YOU RESIST, YOU WILL BE DELETED!" The cyborg uttered. "No. No!" He was released from his cage and was taken to a conversion chamber. There was a large screen above with another cyborg, colored black, saying propaganda. "THE HUMAN RACE IS WEAK! WE MUST UPGRADE THEM! WE WILL CONQUER THE UNIVERSE IN A NEW CYBER EMPIRE! CYBERMEN ARE SUPREME! CYBERMEN ARE SUPREME!" He was then taken to a room with people standing in a line, with Cybermen supervising. One person tries to escape. He runs to the exit before he is held and electrocuted by a Cyberman, guarding the exit. "PRISONER 1408 HAS BEEN DELETED. ANY OTHER ATTEMPT AT ESCAPE WILL BE PUNISHED WITH MAXIMUM DELETION!" The line of people are visibly terrified and move forward in the line. Mark is among them. He reaches the conversion chamber, lit by a red light with hooks and drills and a metal head on a mobile above, while metal leg and arm parts are on the walls. He makes a run for it before he is pushed in but is grabbed by a Cyberman. "YOU WILL BE UPGRADED!" "No! I DON'T WANNA BE UPGRADE! NOOO!" He screams as he is pushed into the conversion chamber. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He screams as the drill is being pushed into his head and his skin is peeled off and replaced with the metal arms and legs and his eyes are ripped out of their sockets and replaced with Cyber-Vision. He walks out of the conversion chamber, he is now devoid of all human emotion, all human imagination and organs. He walks towards the Cyber-Leader. He asks "WHAT IS YOUR DUTY IN THIS UNIVERSE?" And I replied, "TO UPGRADE AND CONQUER THE UNIVERSE!" Category:Computers and Internet